smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Becoming One With Him (Hero Stories)
"Becoming One With Him" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Story It was now 50 years since Hero was exiled from the Smurf Village, due to almost killing Jokey Smurf for calling him a power mad freak. Although most of the Smurfs were glad that he was gone, there were some Smurfs who were really upset about it, and they hoped he would return someday. But, as every day passed and there was still no sign of him, they slowly began to give up this hope. One morning, a Smurf known as Abloec was walking through the forest, thinking about that terrible day that his friend was exiled. He sighed, "It's been 50 years now, and still no sign of him. I'm starting to think he's not smurfing back." Just then, he could hear the voice of many humans coming from closeby. He decided to check it out, using the bushes as cover. When he got a good view of the situation, he could see that the human voices were coming from a building with a large Cross on the top on the edge of a village. Abloec found a small hole in the wall and made his way inside, there he could see a single human standing before a large crowd, and the human wore a long white robe, had a long black sash with symbols on it around his neck, and also had a white collar around his neck. "Forgive is a big word. It’s huge, even gigantic. Just seven letters but it’s something that takes years to learn how to do well. And more than learning how to do it, it takes grace from God." the human told the crowd. Some of the humans in the crowd murmured to each other, agreeing with him. "You see a lot of ugliness in life from an unwillingness to forgive. Many people can tell us stories of family feuds. Often money is at the center. We hear of problems starting between family members who fight over the estate money after parents die. Or family members in business together get jealous of one another, start fighting over money or control and before long they are no longer talking. It may even come to lawsuits against one another. A lack of trust and inability to forgive does huge damage. When we can’t or won’t forgive each other relationships are destroyed more and more as time passes." the minister continued. More humans in the crowd clapped at his words. Abloec heard his words about forgiveness, and remembered most of his fellow Smurfs being happy that Hero was gone, which to him; was the opposite of forgiveness. "Even though, Papa Smurf told us that humans are evil, I can smurf no evil in him. His words seem to be true about the unwillingness to forgive. I might smurf a talk with this human about those words." Abloec told himself. "Is it any wonder that God tells his people to forgive one another? He loves us too much to want us to go down the destructive road of unforgiveness. That’s why he gives us a call to forgive." the minister said. "And now, let us pray." Abloec watched as the humans bowed their heads and closed their eyes. :For your goodness and generosity :in giving us all we need, :help us to praise you O God. :In every circumstance of life, :in good times and bad, :help us to trust you, O God. :In love and faithfulness, :with all that we have and all that we are, :help us to serve you, O God. :As we speak or write or listen :to those nearby or far away, :help us to share your love, O God. :In our plans and work :for ourselves and for others, :help us to glorify you, O God. :In every thought and word and deed, :by the power of your Holy Spirit, :this week, may we live for you, O God. Abloec watched as the large crowd of humans soon began to disperse and went on their way. Abloec followed the human to the back room. He saw him sit down in a chair and stare into a mirror. "Every day I pray for these poor people," he said to himself. "They all try so hard, and are not being given the chance they deserve." Abloec got closer and closer, and began to climb a nearby chair to get to him. When he got on the top, he could see the human had his head in his hands. "Excuse me," Abloec said. The human lifted his head and seen him standing there, and to Abloec's surprise, he didn't seem to be scared. "Why, hello, my little friend, who and what are you and what brings you here to God's house?" the human asked. "My name is Abloec, and I'm a Smurf, who are you?" Abloec said. "My name is Reverend Lovejoy, my little friend, now what brings you here to God's house?" he asked. "The reason I'm here is that I oversmurfed your words about forgiving others, and this God that you keep smurfing on about. Can you explain this God to me?" "Of course, In the beginning God created heaven, and earth. And the earth was void and empty, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the spirit of God moved over the waters. And God said: Be light made. And light was made. And God saw the light that it was good; and he divided the light from the darkness. And he called the light Day, and the darkness Night; and there was evening and morning one day." Reverend Lovejoy explained. Abloec found himself fascinated with his words, that he wanted to find out more. "God sent His only son down to earth to cleanse mankind of sin and bless those who truly believe in Him with eternal life in the kingdoms of heaven." Reverend Lovejoy continued to explain. "Kingdoms of heaven?" Abloec asked. "Yes! There are three kingdoms of glory: the celestial kingdom, the terrestrial kingdom, and the telestial kingdom. The glory we inherit will depend on the depth of our conversion, expressed by our obedience to the Lord's commandments. It will depend on the manner in which we have “received the testimony of Jesus” Reverend Lovejoy said. "So, if we follow these commandments and truly believe in God, we'll be given eternal life?" Abloec asked. "Yes! If you truly believe in God and follow His words, then He shall grant you eternal life," Reverend Lovejoy said. "You know, Reverend, I would like to know more about God, and everything that he smurfed," Abloec said. "Well, you're always welcome to come back anytime, my little friend, God's house is for everyone," Reverend Lovejoy said. "I appreciate you smurfing me everything about God, Reverend, right now, its best if I return home to my village," Abloec said. "It was no problem, my little friend, I'll pray for God to watch over you and keep you and your family safe under his wing," Reverend Lovejoy said. Abloec smiled, "Thank you, Reverend," he said, before heading off for home. ... That night, Abloec was sleeping in his bed, before a blinding white light filled his house. "Who are you?" Abloec asked, shielding his eyes from the light. "I am an angel of the Almighty, the Creator of heaven and earth," the female being said. "I have been sent by Him to deliver you something that will help you realize that your role will be in the years to come, a future that you have yet to realize for yourself. And you will not perish before this task is done." And then suddenly the angel vanished, and left in the spot that she was standing was a white book with gold trim and a gold cross embossed on it. Abloec got out his bed and went over and picked up the book. It said HOLY SCRIPTURES on the spine. "Holy Scriptures?" Abloec asked himself as grabbed the book, headed back to bed and opened the book and began read the first page called Genesis, surprisingly it had the exact words that Reverend Lovejoy told him. "'In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void, with darkness on the face of the deep; and the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters. Then God said, Let there be light! And there was light. And God saw the light, that it was good; and God divided between the light and darkness. God called the light, Day; and the darkness He called, Night. Thus, the evening and the morning: Day One.'" Abloec was so engrossed in reading the book, so eager to find out who the Almighty is that it was referring to, that he didn't notice how much time has passed, or that he could hear Greedy ringing the Breakfast bell. At breakfast, Abloec was sitting by himself, still reading from the book that the angel had left him when Hefty came up to him. "What's gotten you interested in reading from that stupid book there, Abloec?" Hefty asked. "This book is not stupid, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said. "I want to find out who this Almighty is that the angel said I have a destiny with." "Angel?" Hefty asked, sounding like he didn't believe him. "Yes! Last night as I was smurfing in my bed, I was smurfed by an angel of the Almighty, and she smurfed to me that I now have a destiny with him." "Yeah, right!" Hefty laughed. "And I'm Papa Smurf." "It's true, Hefty," Abloec said. "Just because you didn't smurf it, doesn't mean it didn't smurf. This book was left by the angel." "Why would you want to believe in someone that's imaginary or not real? Or believe stories that never happened?" Hefty asked. "Well, according to the book, the stories really did happen, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said. "From what I was told, this book smurfs the story of the Almighty creating the universe and everything that smurfs in it, but also that He had sent His only son to die for the sins of the world to redeem man." "I can't believe you would smurf for such nonsense," Hefty said. "But if you want to smurf your life away to something that's not even real, then that's up to you, but don't expect me to treat you any better than I did Kakarot." "His name is Hero, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said, sounding rather agitated. "And what happened to him was an accident, I pray for him to return someday." "I highly doubt that'll smurf, Abloec," Hefty said, in a sarcastic tone. "The chances of Kakarot returning to the village is like me actually meeting this imaginary Almighty of yours." "You're free to smurf your life the way you see fit, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said. "But as long as I smurf the Almighty in my life, I know that He will always be there for me." Hefty continued to laugh as he walked away. His good friend, Fergus MacSmurf, came over. "What was all that with Hefty about, laddie?" Fergus asked. "I told him that I was smurfed by an angel during the night, telling me that I now smurf a destiny with the Almighty, and this was what she left behind," Abloec answered, showing Fergus the book. "Well, if this Almighty says you now have a destiny with him, then maybe you should listen to Him a bit more to find out for yourself." Fergus said. "Of course I am, right now, I'm praying to the Almighty that our good friend, Hero, will return home someday." Abloec said. Fergus proceeded to put his arm over Abloec's shoulders, "Don't worry, laddie," he said. "I'm sure that Hero will smurf back home whenever he's ready." "Yeah, I guess I just need to let the Almighty smurf his time, because as His book smurfs: everything smurfs at the Almighty's will." Fergus smiled, before Abloec headed off for home to continue reading more of the Holy book. Trivia * The verse rendering of Genesis 1:1-5 is from A Voice In The Wilderness Holy Scriptures 2008 Edition. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories